Remembering Budapest
by Dark Princess Of Daydreaming
Summary: Agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff are sent on a mission together which reminds them of their famous mission in Budapest. And then, with the "help" of Tony Stark, they will wrestle with a surprising feeling and discover that maybe they know each other better than themselves
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hawkeye

There was _twang _then _thud_ as Clint Barton released his arrow. Even though the target was all the way across the large training room and he was looking in the opposite direction, the arrow hit right on, of course – all those years of practice had made sure of that. But there was still something satisfying about it.

"What are you doing here, Clint? I thought they had a mission for you."

It was Natasha, of course. She'd entered silently, watching him with an unreadable expression on her face. Well, unreadable to most, but recognizable as worry to him, since he knew her so well. That woman…Clint mentally shook himself, something that seemed to be happening more and more often.

"It got called off. And besides, I needed to think."

"Stark being an idiot again?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"You know I know you better than that. What's bugging you?" He supposed he should've known better then to keep something from her. Just as he could read her, she could read him like no one else could.

"Do you remember Budapest?" he asked abruptly.

"Of course."

"Stark was asking about it," Clint told her. But that wasn't the only reason he'd been thinking about it.

"Stark is an idiot," Natasha said flatly.

"Of course he is. I didn't tell him," Clint reassured her.

Natasha narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why was he suddenly so interested in our lives?"

"Relax, Nat, he's just being his usual nosy self," Clint said. Natasha nodded. She walked over put her chin on his shoulder, staring off into space. "Are you up for a meeting?" she asked abruptly.

"What kind of meeting?"

"Stark, Rogers, Banner…like a party." Her expression said that this was not her preferred type of party.

"Will you be there too?" He thought he knew the answer.

"Sadly, yes."

"I guess I have to go then."

…

They arrived at the meeting to find a brewing argument.

"Did you have something you wanted to say?" Stark demanded.

"Yeah, why don't you stop thinking about yourself for once and man up and help?" Rogers retorted.

"I'm sorry, you think I should go investigate a ridiculous claim just because someone's getting a little twitchy?"

"You know full well it's not just someone getting twitchy, Stark."

"Maybe he's got a point. I mean, we did agree to distance ourselves until such time when we're really needed," Banner pointed out.

"We're needed now."

"No, one of us may be needed. There's a difference." Stark paused. "Why don't you do it, old man?"

"Do what?" Natasha interrupted. The three looked up as she and Clint entered the room.

"Well would you look at that," Stark said sarcastically. "It's Legolas and his girlfriend."

"There are rumors of a group of Loki's followers banding together a bit south of here, and someone should go investigate," Rogers said, perhaps to stop Natasha from strangling Stark, which she looked quite close to doing at that moment. At these words, however, she was distracted.

"Loki? Isn't he still on Asgard?" she asked, frowning.

"As far as we know, yes, he is. But apparently there is some kind of cult based on him," Stark said disdainfully. Probably he wishing he'd thought to have his own cult, Clint figured.

"Well, obviously this isn't ideal, but it doesn't seem to be a huge issue either," Natasha said.

"Thank-you," Stark exclaimed.

"So what is it that you haven't told us yet?" she asked, ignoring Stark.

"There's a lot of rumors that they got ahold of weapons from the battle against the Chitauri and have managed to activate them," Banner admitted.

"A lot of those were already found. And only one was still active," Clint said, frowning too.

"Thank-you," Stark exclaimed again, but Clint ignored him too.

"Do you really think this is a big problem?" he asked Rogers, who hesitated only briefly.

"I think that we should certainly look into it," he said firmly.

"Fair enough," Clint admitted.

"Agent Barton and I will look into it," Natasha decided. "Finish briefing us on the situation and we'll head out. We'll be undercover," added to Rogers, who was frowning slightly. "It'll be easier for us to blend in."

Clint frowned slightly, but came to the conclusion that her logic made sense. With two people, they would have backup, and since they knew each other so well, it would be easiest for them to work together. Also, with her spy and assassin training, Natasha would be able to go undercover and sneak around easily if necessary.

"Ooh…" Stark said with a strange look. Clint wasn't sure what he was talking about, but something in Natasha's face tightened. "You two lovebirds have fun with that," he said with a smirk.

"You're a fool, Stark," Natasha said disdainfully.

"It's obvious," Stark protested.

"Yes, it is," Natasha said pointedly. Clint was amused to watch the expression on Stark's face change as he realized what Natasha had meant.

"Hey!"

…

"Are you ready?" Natasha asked him, standing in the door. If anyone else had burst in without knocking, Clint would've been annoyed, but Natasha was a completely different story. Clint opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, Stark barged in.

"So, how's it going?" he asked cheerfully, dropping down onto Clint's bed and putting his hands behind his head.

"What are you doing?" Clint demanded.

"Relax…I just came to talk."

"Get out of here, Stark," Natasha warned, and Clint could've sworn her hand twitched toward her gun. But maybe it was only his imagination.

"No thanks. I'd much rather stay and ask some questions. Like…what really happened at Budapest? And why do you too refuse to acknowledge what is clear to everyone: you are in love?"

"Anthony Stark," Natasha began in a dangerous voice.

"Hey, I'm only asking," Stark protested, a gleam in his eyes. "It seems like it's a really good question, considering your cover."

"Stark," Clint began as well.

"I mean you're posing as boyfriend and girlfriend on tour. Doesn't that tell you something? No? Well, think about it. And let me know what you come up with." He headed for the door as Natasha took a step forward. "And I still want to hear about Budapest!" he called over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Black Widow

Natalie Rushman and Clyde Benson were the cover names that SHIELD had given them, although Natasha wondered if reusing her old cover was a good idea. But it was too late to do anything right then, so she just walked beside Clint, playing the part of a simple-minded woman with her boyfriend.

Strangely, when he hesitantly slipped his hand into hers, all her training aside, she almost jumped. That confused her enough that she almost missed the strange look that passed through Clint's eyes. Not quite though.

Natasha wasn't quite sure what made this any different than some of the roles she had played in the past. She was an expert spy and seductress, and Clint was the only person she really trusted, so why did she feel secretly excited?

"So Nat, what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we visit the plaza?" she suggested in a voice like any other woman taking a walk with her boyfriend. That same expression flashed across Clint's face, but it vanished so quickly that no one else could've noticed it.

"Sure." They had been told that Loki's followers sometimes posted indiscreet messages there. She met his eyes, smiling, and suddenly the look in his eyes reminded her of something.

_"You don't understand. Have you had someone take your brain and play? Take you out and stuff something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"_

_ "You know that I do."_

What was it that reminded her of that day? Natasha stared up at Clint and an answer drifted across her mind. _Then and now were two of the few times where she saw open vulnerability in his eyes. _ But no, that couldn't be right. Why would he look vulnerable now? They weren't even doing anything.

Clint's eyes met hers again, and she thought she saw the same flashbacks in his eyes, but with an unspoken question. A fleeting twinge of sadness crossed his face, and he looked away. She squeezed his hand tentatively, and a moment later, when he squeezed back, she felt a brief fluttering sensation and confused her more than she would ever show.

"Are you Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton?" A young man–a teenager, actually–hurried up to them. "We've been waiting for you," he said, his face polite, but a strangely eager light gleaming in his eyes.

Natasha and Clint exchanged a very brief glance. "I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong people," he began. The teen shook his head impatiently.

"You're not Natalie Rushman and Clyde Benson; I know you're not. Please come with me. You guys are even cooler than Loki!"

Natasha frowned. The teen had light brown hair and eager eyes, and he wore…was that Clint's uniform? It certainly looked like it, although she had no idea why he would be wearing that. There was even a bow on his back. The teen met her eyes, that strange, eager, intense expression on his face that would come to haunt her later.

"Look, kid, we're not…" Clint trailed off at the teen's annoyed look.

"I know who you are. And my name's not kid, it's Harris."

"Harris, we'll come with you, but please explain," Natasha said quickly.

"I'll explain once we get there," he promised, and then began walking quickly towards the residential area of town, glancing back only briefly and gesturing for them to follow him.

Clint gave Natasha a worried look like,_ What are we getting into, Nat?_

Natasha returned his look with an expression that said, _He mentioned Loki and won't take no for an answer. Who knows, maybe he knows something_, and was pleased when he seemed to read her exactly.

As they walked down the street, Natasha observed her surroundings, making sure to take in everything. And then she realized something.

Everywhere she looked, random kids, teens, and a few young adults on the streets were dressed up in superhero and supervillain costumes. It was by no means everyone, but enough people were dressed up that Natasha thought it must be some kind of school thing.

"What's going on?" Clint asked Harris.

"Today we celebrate a long-awaited event by dressing up as our favorite heroes," Harris said proudly. "Nina!" he yelled eagerly, grabbing the arm of a girl they passed. She blinked in surprise, glanced at Clint and Natasha, and smiled prettily and slyly.

Natasha had the disorienting impression that she was looking at a younger version of herself, because Nina had wavy red hair and blue eyes and wore a snug black jumpsuit that looked almost exactly like the ones Natasha often wore in combat.

"This is them, Nina," Harris said excitedly. "They have to meet everyone right? We can carry out the plan now!"

"What plan is this?" Natasha asked, but the two teens were too caught up in their excitement to hear her.

"Come on," Harris said finally to the two adults.

…

From the outside, Harris's house had looked like any other, but inside, everything was cold and gray. Except the people. And there were people everywhere, all wearing costumes, most of them teens. But as soon as the door was closed and locked, everyone fell silent.

"Alright, guys, where's Tara?" Harris called out.

"The basement," someone responded.

"Thank-you. Everyone needs to stay clear for awhile, because we have business to take care of!" Harris apologized. Then he and Nina led the two adults down some stairs and into the basement, at which point Clint and Natasha were both beginning to feel uneasy. And then…

"Sit down! I have been expecting you."

A girl in her late teens lay on a large armchair on the other side of the basement, smirking. Long black hair framed her face and she was dressed all in green and gold, including the strange golden helmet she wore, an exact copy of Loki's. Across her lap lay something that made both Natasha and Clint tense up: an obviously functioning Chitauri weapon.

"You heard me. Sit down, or I'll make you. I trained with SHIELD too, you know." Clint and Natasha sat down slowly, their hands resting near their concealed weapons. Natasha glanced silently at Clint. _Let's see what information we can get out of her before we get away._

"Are you Tara?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, I am, and I'm also the leader of Loki's followers." Harris muttered something. "Yes, Harris, sorry, _a_ leader of Loki's followers."

"Loki's followers are teenagers?" Clint asked in surprise.

"Some of us. Don't worry, we're not as helpless as we look." Tara rolled her eyes at Nina as she spoke, and the other girl flushed red. "Anyway, Harris seems to think that you two might be of help to us."

"What do you mean?" Natasha questioned.

"Your history shows that you don't have the same moral qualms as some of your…fellow Avengers. Join our side. Fight with us as we pick up where Loki left off, and you'll be much better off than you would be otherwise. Once we win, you'll be free to go. And you'll have each other, which we all know is important, what with you two being in love, and all."

"I'm sorry, what?" Natasha asked in shock.

"You heard me. And Harris, while they make a decision…maybe you could store them somewhere? That old storm cellar next door, perhaps?

Before either of them could react, something very hard hit Natasha in the back of the head.

**Author's Note: I'm really, really sorry this took so long! I've been busy, but I'll try to update a lot quicker in the future. Also, I doubt this is where you expected me to go with the story (it's not what I originally planned either, but I got stuck and this came to me) but hopefully it will all make sense soon. Stark and the other Avengers will be back next chapter too, so you can look forward to that. And PLEASE review! I want to know what you think of my fanfic- likes, dislikes, suggestions, etc. so that I can improve. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Iron Man

Tony was getting extremely bored, and his companions weren't helping. Steve wasn't talking and Bruce wasn't even paying attention, just reading his book. Several times, Tony tried to start up a conversation, but with no luck.

1:10 PM: "So how do you think the lovebirds are doing?"

1:15 PM: "Have either of you ever heard about Budapest?"

1:19 PM: "Do you think they'll contact us anytime soon?"

1:23 PM: "They've probably forgotten all about the mission, don't you think?"

1:25 PM: "We really need to get those two together, but it's never going to happen if we don't see them. What could be taking so long?"

"Stark!" Steve finally exclaimed. "Give it a rest, won't you? They'll contact us if they discover anything important. We just have to wait."

"Yes, but I don't like waiting," Tony complained

"I noticed."

"Dr. Banner, what are your thoughts?" Tony asked, giving up on Steve for a moment. Banner glanced up from the book he was reading.

"I actually think that Steve is right, Tony."

"You too? What is wrong with you guys?"

"Go find something else to entertain yourself with, Stark. Come back later if they contact us," Steve sighed. He took an iPhone out of his pocket and started frowning down at it. Steve inability to use modern technology was one of the few things that could drive Tony from a room, so he stood up from the table and walked out. As he headed down the hallway, planning to get in his Iron Man suit, a brilliant idea (even for him) crossed Tony's mind, and it excited him so much that he sped up till he was nearly running down the hall.

"Jarvis, get a message to Nick Fury."

"What would you like me to tell him, sir?"

"Ask him for the files on Romanoff and Barton, particularly any accounts of what happened in Budapest."

"Of course, sir."

Tony was already in the suit and flying over the city when he received a call from Nick Fury.

"Mr. Stark, might I ask why you have such a sudden curiosity about my agents?"

"Nick, they are clearly in love, and I intend to make them realize it. Don't you agree that that is clearly important and meriting of information about what happened in Budapest?"

"Mr. Stark, I don't particularly care what you do in your spare time, but I will not be providing you with information to do it, nor can I condone your messing with my agents. I'm going to ask you to leave it be for the time being."

"Aww, but Nick…"

"No buts. Sorry, Mr. Stark."

Still flying over the city, Tony decided to try another plan. If Nick Fury wouldn't give him the information, then he would have to get it himself, meaning hack the SHIELD database again, which he was quite capable of doing. It was the perfect time to do it too, since Romanoff and Barton weren't there. He headed back.H

…

"And…I'm in." For an expert hacker like Tony, getting into the database was no problem, and he happily began to go through it. "Romanoff…Barton…Budapest…aha! Here we are!"

"Sir? Steve Rogers is calling. Should I put him on?"

"I suppose," Toy said reluctantly.

"Hey, Stark? We're receiving an important message from Romanoff and Barton. I thought you might like to come join us."

Stark all but sprinted back to the conference room where Steve and Bruce were.

_Found teenage group of followers. Leader called Tara; claims to have training from SHIELD. Associates Harris &Nina. Trapped in cellar. Will contact you soon. NR_

"It's not much, but we've got a general location," Bruce told him.

"They were trapped by teenagers?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Director Fury is looking into the Tara person," Steve added.

"They were trapped by teenagers?" Tony repeated.

"Not just any teenagers," Nick Fury announced, entering. "Tara Dorian. Harris Ashton. Nina Gomez. They're the only ones that fit, and all received training from SHIELD. Tara Dorian, 19, was discharged after an incident, and the other two, both 16, left shortly afterwards."

"What incident?" Stark asked curiously.

"All three, along with a Francis Carlton, also 19, were involved in several small skirmishes, a series of thefts, and finally a rather violent confrontation in front of their entire training class. Aston and Gomez were determined to be victims of these events, rather than culprits, but left anyway."

"So how much training did they receive?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Enough to cause problems," Fury said grimly.

"So, should we send in reinforcements?" Steve questioned.

"I'm trusting for now that they can handle it," Fury said finally.

…

"Right, Budapest," Tony said, back in work area.

_Barton, Romanoff; Budapest (2007)_

Tony eagerly began to read, but grew disappointed when he realized how little information seemed to be in the file.

" 'Agents Barton and Romanoff were sent to infiltrate a group of suspected terrorists…teamed up with Zander Blaine, now an agent of SHIELD…fought in a large battle against unlikely odds…' There has to be more to it than that," he complained. Then a horrible thought occurred to him. What if Fury had expected him to try hacking the SHIELD database and deleted the file or something along those lines?

"I must know what happened," he groaned.

"Tony, why don't you give it a rest?"

Tony looked up as Pepper entered the room. "Why can't they just tell me? We're supposed to be a team."

"You've got work to do," Pepper reminded him.

"I don't want to work. And have I told you how absolutely beautiful you look today?"

Pepper smiled. "Nice try, but no distractions right now. You've got a tower to design, required reading for Nick Fury…"

"You should try talking to Agent Romanoff. You're both women; maybe you can understand each other and she can tell you all about her romantic adventures in Budapest." Pepper didn't even dignify Tony's desperate suggestion with a response, and he sighed and slumped down as she left the room.

**Author's Note: Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know. Next chapter is back to Natasha and Clint, and I promise I'll post it soon. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hawkeye

They may have been trapped in a cellar, but Natasha didn't seem particularly worried and neither was Clint. True, they had woken up after being knocked out to find themselves in a very small room with almost no light, all of it coming from cracks in the single door, located in the ceiling, which was locked, but they'd both been in worse situations, and it wasn't like they were helpless. They could call for help if necessary, because it had been easy enough to send the first communication.

Clint could just make out Natasha's silhouette as she lay on the ground. "Hey, Nat?"

"What is it, Clint?"

"Is there a plan?"

"I think we can find out more about their operations before we break out," she said, and something in her voice made him frown slightly.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked.

Natasha sat up, and in the very faint light, she met his eyes, her face suddenly less than a foot away from his. He swallowed.

"I think Harris and Nina will be back to talk to us. They're curious about us, Harris in particular, and I think there's something about them that we're missing," she said.

"They're two teenagers who think they're in love and have an interest in superheroes," Clint muttered, and Natasha snorted.

"Besides that." She put her head on his shoulder, and it was like every nerve in his body had come very suddenly to life. She must be more worried than she was letting on then, if she was letting down some of the stiff wall that blocked a lot of her emotions, even to him.

"Love is for children," she said, so softly he wasn't sure he'd actually heard her, much less the confusion and insistence he thought he'd heard.

"Nat…"

"Do you ever think about Budapest?" she asked abruptly.

_You have no idea, Nat. I don't think I ever _stop_ thinking about it, except maybe when you look at me like that and I just stop thinking at all_, was what Clint thought, but all he said was, "Yes."

"Do you remember–" she began, but just then the cellar door opened. Harris dropped down, then turned and caught Nina, who pulled the door closed behind her, once again blocking out all the rays of light that had come in when it had opened. To Clint's disappointment, Natasha sat up fully.

Harris turned on some kind of bright lamp. "So," he began, "I'm sure you're not very happy with us, but we have to talk to you."

Clint reflected that it was good for the two teenagers that Natasha actually did want to talk, because otherwise they would be entirely at her mercy.

"I'm sure you don't thin any of this is really a threat, but we are. Our group is part of a whole movement, and most of them are adults. A lot of us have training."

"Why do you wear the costumes?" Clint interrupted. Harris was a little too eager, and the weird looks he gave Natasha were annoying.

"It's a sign of admiration," Harris assured him. "Who we're training to be like, or who we already feel like we're most like." Clint hoped that in this case it was the former, because he didn't really think he acted like Harris. Natasha met his eyes and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Why do you train to be like the Avengers?" Natasha asked.

"The Avengers were a powerful group, even if they didn't have their priorities quite straight," Nina spoke up. Her voice had a cool, controlled quality to it that put her instantly on Clint's threat list. "And by learning about the Avengers and their strengths and weaknesses, we learn how best to beat them," she added darkly. "Now, my turn to ask the questions. What are you doing here?" Whether by accident or on purpose, her hand drifted to the holster on her thigh, where Clint saw what looked like a pretty real gun. And she wouldn't have to be a very good shot to wound someone in close quarters like these.

"We heard about a group of Loki's followers who were causing…trouble," Natasha said.

"Why you two? Why not someone else?" Nina pressed.

"We volunteered."

"Why?"

"Because we were the best-suited to the job."

"What was the response to that?" For the first time since Nina started answer questions, Natasha's eyes flicked over to Clint. Nina's eyes, ever observant, noted the tiny motion with faint interest.

"Stark made a couple of unnecessary comments." Nina smiled faintly at that.

"I don't doubt it. What was the nature of these comments?" Harris glanced over at Clint with a slightly annoyed expression, like he too felt like he was being left out.

"Stark has expressed the belief that Clint and I are 'in love.'" Natasha replied coolly.

Nina burst out laughing. "Of course he has! Because you are! It's hilarious how think a wall of denial you've put up, you in particular, even though it's blindingly obvious to everyone around you! Even Clint has realized that he's in love with you and he's the guy! He's supposed to be the oblivious one!" Clint took some offense at this, but the two women seemed to have forgot about him and Harris.

"Love is for children," Natasha said softly.

"Then maybe children have it right. Everything seems so obvious to them, none of the messed up secrets and complications that we have. And it's not like you had much of a childhood – maybe now's your time!"

"Nina, you're hardly more than a child yourself."

Nina waved this away, though her eyes tightened ever so slightly. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Stop this denial, and we'll let you go. Stark's told me everything; all about how you two trust only each other, especially since the big event – whatever it was – in Budapest, how you spend so much time together, how you look at each other like you're the only thing in the other's world. And yet you still don't realize it. I don't think it's that you just won't admit it. No, you don't see it."

Natasha's eyes gleamed briefly and Clint knew she'd figured out something important.

**Author's Note: Did you figure out what it was that was important? I'm not sure how obvious it was, so if you didn't catch it, you'll find out next chapter. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Black Widow

"So, you've been talking to Stark?" Natasha asked conversationally. Nina paused and stared at her, looking confused. Her eyes widened slightly, then narrowed, and she frowned, looking confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked, but her voice cracked.

"You said that Stark told you everything, and I'm interested to know what was said," Natasha said smoothly, looking Nina right in the eye. The girl looked down.

"Nina?" Harris asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "We used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., but when Tara was discharged, they suspected that she was up to something bigger, so I went undercover to find out what it was. Harris and I were…friends…with her, so it made sense. No one really knew what had happened that time when we were 16, so no one suspected us. Recently, I've been passing information back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony Stark was a friend, or an acquaintance at least, so when he asked me to try and get a confession out of you under the pretense of interrogation, I agreed. I admit, I was curious. But I was also to get you out afterwards. He didn't mean any harm, if it matters."

Natasha and Clint stared at each other and at Nina. She seemed to be telling the truth, but Natasha still felt like she was missing something important. Stark was an idiot, but would he really go to such lengths as to tell a S.H.I.E.L.D. spy to try and get her to confess to being in love with Clint? It didn't seem likely.

"I'm not in love with Clint. But it doesn't matter, does it? You're still supposed to let us go," Natasha pointed out. She had planned to stick around longer, but now she felt like the best thing to do would be to get out quickly, or at least get into contact with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Yes," Nina said quietly. She looked subdued and worried, her face rather pale and her eyes dull.

"Nina, why?" Harris asked suddenly. He sounded hurt and confused, like he hadn't known what was going on. "You're my friend, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm your girlfriend," Nina corrected, "but I don't know if we're friends. How can you believe in this? And did you honestly expect me to forget everything that happened when we were 16? I'm sorry," she added bitterly. Natasha wondered what had happened, but she knew it wasn't her business.

"You should've told me," Harris protested, but he sounded unsure and Nina just shook her head.

"Let's go," she said wearily. "It's dark now, and the guards should be changing shifts any minute. I want to get this over with."

…

_It was a rather cold, rainy day, but it didn't make much difference to Natasha as she stared out the café window, feigning distraction for any who might be watching. Out of the corner of her eye, she studied a man sitting at one of the most out-of-the-way tables. He was older than her, somewhere in his thirties, and had slightly messed brown hair, sunglasses, and a look to him that was more intelligent than the other men seemed to be. His gaze met hers briefly and she flashed him a faintly flirtatious smile before turning away._

_In the window's reflection, she could still see him looking in her direction, but this didn't surprise her, and she didn't turn back around. Instead, she contemplated her latest target._

"_Ahem." Someone cleared his throat. Natasha turned around slowly, already knowing who it was._

"_Natasha Romanoff," the man said quietly. It wasn't a question – she could see as much in his eyes, now that he'd removed his sunglasses. It wasn't quite a threat either, although that was certainly closer._

_Realizing that pretending ignorance would be pointless, she gave him the faintest trace of smile and smirk, cocked her head, and said, "Yes?"_

"_I would like to talk to you. Outside."_

"_You need to talk to me so badly that you would stand around in the pouring rain?" she asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_No, I think that it could get messy and I don't want to destroy the café."_

"_Who are you?" Natasha asked, frowning._

"_My name is Clint Barton."_

_Through the window, Natasha saw a familiar shape walk past. "Let's talk, then," she said, gesturing towards the door._

…

"That's not Tony Stark," Natasha said quietly, watching the tall figure illuminated by the moonlight. They had left the cellar and walked to some park, following directions from Nina, who looked pale and nervous. Harris walked with his head down, looking confused and worried.

Nina frowned. "No, it's not, but that's where he said he was." The guy made a gesture with his hand. "And he seems to think he knows us."

Natasha froze suddenly. "Nat?" Clint asked worriedly.

"It's _him_," she whispered. "Clint…it's him."

"Who?" Harris asked. He looked worried and like he didn't really want to be there.

"Hayden Moreau."

This didn't get very much reaction from the teenagers. "Okay…" Nina said, frowning. "Why is it important?"

"He was my last target before Clint brought me in, and was the man who tried to kill us and out fellow agent, Zander Blaine with his armies at Budapest. He seems to have a talent for avoiding death."

"Why's he here, then?" Harris asked.

"I'm assuming he's here to kill me," Natasha said, frowning slightly.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's a little shorter than I meant to make it, but I think it was a good stopping point. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Loki

_Several hours earlier_

The humans were a strange race, Loki reflected from where he sat silently on a rooftop. All of their young ones were dressed up like their so-called "superheroes." Loki didn't really understand why anyone would want to dress up like the monstrous Hulk, or the elusive Black Widow, or any others. He frowned then, spotting another child in costume.

But this child was wearing an outfit that seemed to be a weak imitation of his own clothing. It was fascinating. Perhaps this child was one of the ones who claimed to serve him. Loki smiled faintly. If the child wasn't, he would be one day, because this city was filled with his followers. Perhaps today he would pay them a visit.

As Loki watched, a teenage girl dressed in gold looked up in his direction, right at the blood-red sunset. No, at him. But no human should be able to see him. It must've just been a coincidence.

This human, the girl, was wearing a much more unique costume. It was gold and...Loki closed his eyes briefly. Sigyn. Which meant that this was probably important. How unfortunate.

...

Iron man

Tony was determined to find something on the S.H.I.E.L.D. database about Clint and Natasha's relationship. He sat in front of the computer for hours, looked everywhere, and probably broke a number of laws regarding privacy or government policy. But who cared? Not that there was anything to see, since those lovebirds must've purged the database if anything interesting about themselves.

And then he found something that had somehow been overlooked.

To be fair, it had been mislabeled, but still. Tony was disappointed in them, especially once he saw what was in the file.

**Debriefing with Agent Clint Barton after recruiting Agent Natasha Romanoff**

Tony nearly squealed with excitement as he read the questions Maria Hill had asked.

_**Hill**__: Why did you decide to bring in Romanoff instead of terminating her, as per orders?_

_**Barton**__: I thought she might be helpful. And she reminded me a bit of myself._

_**Hill:**__ What makes you think we can trust her?_

_**Barton**__: She gave me her word. And she knows that I'll find her if she runs, after I followed her all through Budapest. She knows she got off easily._

_**Hill**__: How exactly did persuade her to come back to S.H.I.E.L.D.?_

_**Barton**__: Threatened. Appealed. Flirted. Persuaded._

_**Hill**__: So...you slept with her?_

_**Barton**__: No…_

_**Hill**__: Barton._

_**Barton**__: Not in the way you mean, no. Although was some sleeping when we were trapped in a jail cell._

_**Hill**__: Yes, I read your report. I was curious, however, since several of your allies believed differently and I needed to know if I was going to have to deal with collateral damage._

"Tony!"

He jumped about a foot as Pepper entered, looking worried. "Yes?" He asked, casually blocking the computer screen from view.

"You're needed t S.H.I.E.L.D. They received a distress call."

...

Loki

He was going to have to do something about the human named Tara. She was far too annoying to lead a group of his followers, even if they were only the teenage ones.

He stood silently, invisibly, watching the girl dressed like Sigyn speak to Tara about two missing followers that no one seemed to care about. When she was done, she looked at Loki and glared, startling him, until he realized she was actually glaring at the person behind him. She smirked, and somehow he knew she was looking at him this time.

"I have business to attend to," she said. As she walked out, she met Loki's eyes and gestured for him to follow her. He let out a silent sigh and reluctantly followed.

"I have an important message for you from Asgard," the girl said, as soon as she was out of the others' hearing.

"And why should I care what they have to say?" Loki asked softly.

"Because if you don't come home, they're going to interfere on Earth and shut down this operation."

Loki laughed. "Let them try."

The girl's eyes flashed dangerously.

…

Pepper

Sometimes Pepper wondered how Tony had survived this long without his _allies_ killing him, much less his enemies. Like right now, as she looked over his shoulder at the computer screen he thought he was hiding, which she knew for a fact contained information about Natasha and Clint. How anyone could be so nosy…

"Tony, why can't you give up on all of this Clintasha nonsense?" He smirked. "What?" she asked, frowning.

"You said Clintasha. Which means I have officially hooked you too."

"Tony, really…"

"No, don't say anything! I must treasure this moment forever."

Pepper shook her head, sighing, but smiled despite herself. "So maybe they're cute together and both deserve to have someone. That doesn't mean you need to interfere."

"But if I don't they'll both be ninety before they realize they're in love with each other!" he protested.

_Like you were any different,_ she thought. "Well, just give them some time, okay? Sometimes people surprise you?" She kissed his cheek. "S.H.I.E.L.D. distress call, remember?"

"But we were finally getting to the good part of the conversation," he protested.

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "What part is that?"

"The part where I kiss you until you agree with me," he said seriously, smiling and making her feel suddenly warm. There were times when she wondered why she was in love with this idiot, and other times when she knew exactly why.

"Sorry, we've got places to go."

"Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist says no."

"Pepper says yes."

"Damn it. Can't argue with that one."

Pepper laughed. "That's right. Come on," she said, taking his hand and leading him towards the door. "You've got responsibilities."

"I don't like those."

Sometimes, Pepper reflected, Tony could act a lot like a little kid.

* * *

**A/N: OMG I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I really have no valid excuse, but I AM sorry, and I WILL try to update more frequently. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! And again, I'm sorry it took so long.**


End file.
